fairytailfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:DannielaServer
Olá gente, estou aqui apenas comentando o que se deve fazer. [[User:DannielaServer23|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 23h41min de 14 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC)' Ausência Danni, me encontre no chat quando estiver online, gostaria de falar da ausência do Lilithec303 e do Magno. Andersoncervi, ??h??min de ??/Maio/2016 (UTC) Re: Ausência Raramente eu estou online por causa das aulas, o Magnos também deve estar na mesma situação minha, pois ele apenas "da as caras" nos fins e começos de anos. É bem provável que ele apareça nas férias de junho para julho. Enquanto ao encontro no chat, seria difícil de nos encontrarmos. [[User:DannielaServer|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 22h28min de 11 de maio de 2016 (UTC)' Re 2: Ausência Você já raramente entrava, então já até acostumei kkk, e agora entendo o do Magno também, mas relaxa, depois, algum dia quem sabe, a gente resolve isso. Andersoncervi (discussão) 02h35min de 12 de maio de 2016 (UTC) Cá estou Olá, Danni! Faz um tempo já, hein? xD Só queria avisar que, agora que estou de férias, estou voltando à ativa na Wikia. Se precisar falar comigo, é só avisar. Saudades de você e do pessoal. Até logo. :) Magno Cosmos 23h25min de 4 de julho de 2016 (UTC) Re: Cá estou A minha escola IF tirou 33% da minha vida, e posso apenas editar nessa época também. Eu disse para o pessoal que você sempre está presente durante às férias. [[User:DannielaServer|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 02h13min de 5 de julho de 2016 (UTC)' Re: Re: Cá estou Eu havia lançado uma spotlight sobre a Fairy Tail Wikia nossa, e as coisas estão melhorando. Eu ainda tenho que lhe contar outras coisas que ocorreu por aqui, principalmente as mudanças drásticas que havia já planejado. Outro assunto: Numa Wikia eu encontrei uma mulher no chat, ela disse que entender uma língua sem saber escrevê-la não é um domínio, a língua nativa dela é o holandês, logo ela disse que entende o alemão muito bem, logo eu quase disse como uma resposta: "para sua informação eu entendo quase 100% a língua >>galega<<, 60% >>espanhol<<, quase 70% da língua >>Fala<<". Eu sinto que o japonês dela é uma bosta e que ela nem sabe usar um hashi corretamente. Wikia americana: Lá está tendo briguinhas idiotas, um louco havia postado o top 35 das personagens mais forte do anime, e todo mundo ficou irritado com o blog dele. Eu também ficaria sem paciência. [[User:DannielaServer|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 04h01min de 8 de julho de 2016 (UTC)' Opinião Oi. Tudo bem? Gostei bastante da página inicial da sua wiki. Não vejo qualquer problema nela. Muito pelo contrário, acho que está bem organizada. Bjo p.s. Desculpe a demora para responder.--Clara Amorim (disc. • ) 15h48min de 30 de julho de 2016 (UTC) Re: Opinião Olá, desculpe pela demora também XD, faz tempo que não venho aqui. Obrigada! [[User:DannielaServer|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 13h00min de 18 de agosto de 2016 (UTC)' Re: Welcome Thabk you for your mesaage (^-^)/ I like reading Fairy Tail by its Tankōbon. Do you like spoilers?? --Plover-Y (talk) 2016-08-19 13:27 (UTC) Oi Oi! 200.133.203.26 20h29min de 23 de agosto de 2016 (UTC) Projeto do mês Olá! Eu mandei um email pra vc com as perguntas do Projeto do Mês, mas o seu email voltou. Por favor, entre em contato com o outro administrador para que ele possa lhe encaminhar as perguntas! Obrigada! Ana (talk) 21h05min de 23 de agosto de 2016 (UTC) Resp Chequei meu email e não havia nada. Andersoncervi (discussão) 19h52min de 26 de agosto de 2016 (UTC) YO OLÁ Danni quanto tempo.,., vejo que vc ainda entra na wikia.,., ksksksksk eu falando de vc fiquei muito tempo sem entrar,.,. mas queria deixar avisado que esse ano terei mais tempo para a wikia... Lithc303 01h45min de 24 de janeiro de 2017 (UTC) Resp: YO Eu raramente edito. :/ Eu estive fazendo outras coisas. Sem problemas, o tempo muda mesmo XD às vezes temos mais tempo ou menos. Sinta-se livre! [[User:DannielaServer|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 03h15min de 25 de janeiro de 2017 (UTC)' Discord App Opa, e aí. A wiki brasileira de Steven Universo está com um projeto da criação de um chat interwiki através do discord app, e gostaríamos da participação da wiki de Fairy Tail. É muita coisa pra explicar aqui, então você pode conferir mais detalhes neste link. Se estiver interessado, contate a mim ou outro adm do projeto. SoldadoInvernal 10h39min de 6 de março de 2017 (UTC) ola eu sou uma contribuidora da wikia e queria avisar que o usuario:um usuario da fandon anda editando a wikia de qualquer jeito,escrevendo xingamentos,informaçoes falsas,palavras sem sentido. e cada pagina que ele edita eu tenho que editar do jeito correto eu queria que voces fizesse algo a respeito sobre isso